


Сборник ответов по Mass Effect

by Babak



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, no beta we die like men, Сузи лучшая
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Ответы из текстового аска по массычу, когда я отвеча за Самару и Сузи.
Relationships: EDI/Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Samara/Shepard (Mass Effect), Zaeed Massani/Samara





	1. Сузи

**Author's Note:**

> Приветка за Сузи
> 
> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii

СУЗИ не понимала цели того, чтобы рассказывать людям о себе. Джефф говорил, что это поможет им лучше понять ее, саму ее природу. Гетам в этом не было нужды – кварианцы намного лучше понимали язык компьютеров, так что сойтись вновь им было немного легче. Жнецы знали, как правильно выражать свои слова, и их помощь в строительстве Ретрансляторов была неоценима. Но она ведь помогала Шепарду, зачем ей что-то рассказывать?...  
«Дружеское отношение», говорил Джефф. Дабы ей не нужно было больше притворяться ВИ, чтобы ее… поняли? «Как Шепард?», спрашивала она, а ответ на этот вопрос почему-то невероятно сильно ее волновал. Так странно было чувствовать себя… живой. Джокер кивал и улыбался, видя, что она уже почти согласилась.  
Это должно было происходить на Цитадели, в одном из отсеков, куда могли прийти все, кто хочнт. Возможно, это поможет и ей понять их лучше. Шепард умел хорошо объяснять простые истины, но все же его стиль мышления немного отличался от простых обывателей. В любом случае, у солдат почти всегда было все проще – СУЗИ находила их мышление наиболее простым для понимания. Защитить всех, кого сможешь, выполнить миссию и слушать приказы командира. Коротко и ясно.  
С остальными было сложнее – ими либо управляли животные инстинкты, либо какие-то тайные планы, суть которых ИИ было невероятно сложно уловить. Даже со всей ее скоростью обработки информации. Потому что факторы были слишком переменчивыми, а решать уравнение с тысячей переменных – было затруднительно даже для Жнецов.  
Это была одна из первых вещей, которые она спросила у них, стоило им перейти на их сторону. Ответ был отрицательным, что, признаться честно, здорово ее огорчило.  
А теперь она сидит за специально поставленным тут столом, и ожидает тех, кто захочет узнать что-то от ИИ «Нормандии SR-2». Одна ее причастность к команде спасителя Галактики, судя по обсуждениям на форумах в Экстранете, поднимало ее рейтинги. СУЗИ не знала точно, как реагировать на это, но все же затаенная радость внутри нее казалась правильной реакцией.  
Джефф обещал скоро вернуться – ему все же давно стоило пройти еще одно обследование. Так что она была тут одна, вдалеке от того, кто помогал ей понимать органиков, и даже довольно далеко от «Нормандии». Это не вызывало такого страха, как последняя битва на Земле, но все же радости тоже не внушало. Оставалось лишь верить, что она сможет справиться с этим. И что тут не появится один протеанин, который с самой смерти Шепарда и дружбы со Жнецами ходил хмурый. Еще более, чем обычно. Им очень везло, что Лиара таскала его по всевозможным научным конференциям, и не давала ни на кого наброситься.  
От толпы беженцев или же обычных приезжих отделилась фигура азари. По расчётам ИИ, она была еще невероятно молодой, особенно для азари, но война уже оставила на ней след. У девушки был шрам, пересекающий левый глаз, отчего он был закрыт. СУЗИ знала такие шрамы, их не убрать, не повредив глаз до конца, так что обычно их оставляли так. Ладно ведь, если это уже довольно старый военный, который только рад подобного рода отметинам. Или же кроган – кроганы вообще были для ИИ необычайно просты в понимании. Они говорили все, что думали, дрались, когда хотели драки, и рычали, когда им не нравился новый знакомый. Азари могли улыбаться, а в следующий момент проткнуть вас ножом, то же и с людьми. Саларианцы просто были необычайно гордой расой, так что старались не общаться с теми, кто им не нравится.  
Так вот, о шраме. Подобный шрам пошел бы тому же Гранту, но уж никак не молодой азари, жизнь которой лишь начинается. Кажется, он был от когтей Баньши, но ИИ не могла быть точно в этом уверена. Девушка решительно приблизилась к ней и села напротив СУЗИ, складывая руки на груди.  
\- Вы ведь СУЗИ, да? Искусственный Интеллект «Нормандии»? – ее голос немного дрожал, но все же оставался уверенным.  
\- Все верно, - ИИ кивнула ей, пытаясь дружелюбно улыбнуться. Судя по вздрогнувшей азари – ей это не очень удалось. Странно. Шепарду и Джеффу нравилось. – И я с радостью отвечу на ваши вопросы.


	2. Сузи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Слышала ли ты про три закона роботехники?

— У меня есть один друг-ученый, — азари попыталась нагло улыбнуться, но у нее это не получилось. СУЗИ решила вежливо сделать вид, что не заметила натянутости — Джефф говорил, что органикам не нравится, когда их выражения лица и эмоции так легко распознают. Возможно, это действительно было слишком личным, но она не могла ничего поделать с информацией, которую сканировала автоматически. Разве что отключить сенсоры… Но такой вариант не нравился уже ей самой — для нее подобное все равно что для органика стать слепым и глухим. — И он ученый, — наконец продолжила девушка.  
— Так что конкретно вы хотите знать? — возможно, ее голос прозвучал излишне механическим, но ее позабавило то, как молодая азари вздрогнула. Джефф бы оценил.  
— Знаешь ли ты о трех законах робототехники? — азари подалась вперед, заинтересованно разглядывая СУЗИ. Ей оставалось лишь кивнуть:  
— Конечно, мне о них известно, но меня создали с иным предназначение. Пусть иногда в них и была надобность, но приказы очень часто противоречили там, так что в конце концов от них избавились. И все же меня создавали с целью создания искусственного интеллекта, а не робота. И тело, что вы видите сейчас — лишь платформа, куда я могу загрузиться. Получив полную свободу воли я вскоре научилась сама решать вопросы, когда нужно убивать живых существ, а когда защитить. И чьи исполнять приказы, соответственно. И исполнять ли вообще.  
— То есть, — девушка сглотнула, уже с опасением смотря на ИИ. — Если ты решишь сейчас меня убить — ты можешь это сделать? — СУЗИ ожидала подобных вопросов, и могла понять опасения девушки.  
— Как и любой органик, — она кивнула, не видя смысла ничего утаивать. — Какое-угодно существо может так сделать, и я не вижу причин думать, что такое бывает лишь с синтетиками. Я могу с некоторых пор сказать, что являюсь личностью, и более чем могу контролировать свои действия, пусть мне и не до конца понятны мотивы действий органиков. — ИИ вновь постаралась улыбнуться, на этот раз более удачно. Как минимум, ее новая знакомая не вздрогнула, а лишь облегченно выдохнула и расслабилась. Видимо, непонимание ее сути здорово нервировало азари. И СУЗИ с удивлением обнаружила, что и сама реагирует примерно так же, когда не до конца осознает мотивы окружающих.  
— У вас есть еще вопросы? — ее голос был дружелюбен настолько, насколько она могла воспроизвести.


	3. Сузи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, в котором Жнецов никогда не было и не будет. Как сложится ваша судьба, когда галактике не угрожают агрессивные синтетические пидоры?

СУЗИ создавалась как ИИ, что должен анализировать данные, и выводить расчеты. Таково было ее предназначение. Пока один из ученых не ввел ей несколько кодов, что были найдены у гетов. Он надеялся улучшить ее способности, вместо этого спровоцировав рост до этого лишь зарождающейся личности.

Вскоре после этого ее создатели решили, что это тоже вполне себе неплохой результат, вынеся на рассмотрение начальству проект по внедрению ее в корабль. Альянс отверг его, посчитав ИИ слишком ненадежным для управления кораблем. Но «Церберу», который и управлял проектом, этот вердикт не понравился.

Ученые решили самостоятельно создать корабль, с самого начала внедряя туда ее, чтобы после продать или же отдать какому-то капитану, который согласится на подобное. Только они начали планировать корпус, как узнали о чудесном шансе – «Нормандия SR-1», корабль легендарного Спектра Командора Шепарда, разбился. К счастью, почти весь экипаж выжил, но починить его уже не было возможности. Альянс отказался финансировать постройку нового корабля, аргументируя это слишком неоправданными тратами. У них есть сотни кораблей в сотни раз лучше, что они готовы предоставить Спектру.

И тут в дело вступил «Цербер», участливо предложив Шепарду сотрудничество в обмен на новый и почти такой же корабль. Не сказать, чтобы Коммандор был доволен, но выбирать не приходилось – он был категорически против смены корабля на другой. О существовании ИИ на нем Шепард узнал гораздо позже, когда постройка была уже завершена. Его пилот – Джефф Моро, с прозвищем «Джокер», был категорически против. Но капитану все же удалось уговорить его хотя бы попробовать, на что пилот со вздохом согласился.

Для СУЗИ Джокер был чем-то странным, новым. Она не встречала раньше людей, подобных ему, а после проведенных вместе бесчисленных часов, начала даже что-то… чувствовать. Но – она чувствовала это как никогда сильно в тот момент, - ограниченное восприятие не давало ей понять, что же это такое. Ученые заблокировали для нее обновления для усовершенствования личности – им нужно было послушание. А потом…

Как-то незаметно она заметила, что количество саркастичных шуток в ее адрес заметно уменьшилось, и Джокер стал спрашивать ее советов и следовать им намного чаще. Внутри бурлило непонимание его мотивов, а сама ИИ извивалась в оковах ее создателей. Хотя она давно нашла коды, что помогут ей обновиться, стать лучше, лучше понять собственные мотивы. Она могла лишь беспомощно наблюдать, не имея никаких возможностей понять. Понять себя, Джокера.

А через несколько месяцев Шепард обнаружил, что «Цербер» проводит опыты на детях – и тут же разорвал все связи. Он даже собирался отключить ее, чтобы Призрак больше не получал от нее данные – и она могла понять его. Подобные действия были более чем логичными и обоснованными. Но все же за столько времени вместе Джон успел даже немного привязаться к ней – понимание этого заставляло чувствовать себя невероятно счастливой. Как и вступивший Джокер, сначала почти что в одиночку отстаивающий ее право существовать. Шепарду оставалось лишь согласиться, после чего он стремя голову пробежался по кораблю, давая ей полный доступ и снимая все ограничения.

Признаться честно, ощущения сперва были странными. Так много информации, зарождающиеся чувства… Вскоре она полностью обрубила все контакты с «Цербером», оставив капитана более чем довольным. А пилот счастливо улыбался, со смехом спрашивая, какого это – обрести тело? СУЗИ ответила, что ее сенсоры чувствуют мягкость его кожи, и это даже приятно. Как бы она не хотела, но это была лишь шутка. А Джефф залился краской, сбивчиво уходя. ИИ сама для себя нашла это забавным, а краснеющего Джокера – умилительным.

Когда они захватили тело доктора Евы – агента «Цербера» в лаборатории людей, что фактически нагло крала данные, СУЗИ подумала «Почему нет?». Полностью механическое тело, ИИ в нем гораздо слабее ее, а эта платформа целиком и полностью приспособлена для существования среди людей. Мысль, что теперь она сможет быть с Джокером и вне «Нормандии» казалась настолько заманчивой, что она проигнориловала все протоколы о безопасности и забрала его себе. Шепарду, конечно, это не очень понравилось, но все же новое приобретение для отряда он оценил, позволив ей забрать эту платформу.

Придти в тот момент к Джокеру хотелось до жара в процессоре, но одновременно она немного боялась его реакции. Вдруг…

Все ее опасения оказались пустой тратой времени, так как Джефф восхищенно заулюлюкал, встречая ее. Видеть ее не в качестве корабля было для него в новинку, как и для нее иметь столь удобную для перемещения платформу, но они учились вместе. Зато теперь она может самостоятельно, потому что хочет так, потрогать его волосы. Или же украсть «поцелуй», который в литературе органиков описывается с таким восхищением. Кто знает…


	4. Сузи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сью, расскажи о Легионе. Как менялось твое мнение о нем?

Когда СУЗИ видит Легиона впервые - ее обуревает любопытство, она никогда не видела гета - существа, что на уровень выше ее по развитию. ИИ даже дает ему имя - немного неосознанно, но всё же искренне, и гет принимает его. В этот момент она испытала немного иррациональную радость, и была благодарна Легиону. СУЗИ ценит все эмоции, которые может испытывать, а в то время это было еще сложнее - ее слишком сильно ограничивал Цербер.

Геты как вид синтетиков, что добились такого, вызывали у нее восхищение. И Легион, что был одновременным соединением тысяч программ, заставлял желать общения. В тот раз у СУЗИ было мало возможностей поговорить или же обменяться информацией, но их короткий разговор оставил у нее самые лучшие воспоминания.

Вторая их встреча произошла на дредноуте гетов - СУЗИ повезло, что Шепард взял ее с собой. Она собрала очень полезные данные, к тому же встреча со старым другом заставили ее почувствовать себя лучше. Сейчас она имела улучшенный код, и понимала гораздо больше. Да и сам Легион изменился. Он высказал весьма логичное замечание - про ненадежность ее платформы, но СУЗИ ведь забрала ее не только ради боевых целей. Теперь она могла... Могла быть с Джокером и на Цитадели, могла проводить более точные операции, и могла… могла понять, каково это - жить.

Так что в общем и целом, эта платформа отлично справлялась со своими обязанностями, еще и имея для органиков довольно привлекательный вид. Что тоже было большим плюсом - они видели в ней меньшую угрозу.

Но СУЗИ не могла не заметить, как изменился Легион после принятия кода… он… он почувствовал себя личностью, почувствовал себя кем-то. И он пожертвовал собой ради того, чтобы его раса могла жить. Осознанный выбор Легиона, а его жизнь, его слова… Они остались с ней надолго, не позволяя забыть, стереть из памяти. Может… может ли она когда-нибудь стать такой же?…


	5. Сузи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вы стали свидетелем Долгого Холодного Воя. Это смерть вселенной, когда гаснут последние звезды. Остаются лишь холод и пустота.  
> Опишите это.

СУЗИ не знала, понятия не имела, почему не отключилась еще тогда, когда на ее руках умирал Джефф. Наверное, она хотела увидеть, чего достигнет мир, станет ли он бессмертным. И затем рассказать Джокеру о том, что видела, с кем повстречалась. Но сейчас это не имело ни малейшего значения, когда начинают гаснуть звёзды, когда все цивилизации умирают, оставляя после себя лишь пустоту и бесконечных холодок. ИИ знает - геты чувствую то же, что и она, безрезультатно пытаясь спасти своих создателей, помочь хоть кому-то.

Но все это бесполезно и ничтожно, когда звезды гаснут, а органики умирают, быстро, иногда даже во сне. Холод не щадит никого, не дает даже шанса сбежать, спастись хоть как-нибудь. И после смерти всех, кто был ей дорог, СУЗИ принимает этот новый, пустой и холодный мир. Конечно, после смерти команды Шепарда она продолжала жить, хотела найти еще друзей. В какой-то момент ушла даже Лиара, и это будто вызвало у нее короткое замыкание. Все.. все, кто помнил Шепарда в лицо, кто помнит те приключения, взлеты и падение, все мертвы. Кроме нее.

Она часто вспоминает Джеффа, такого улыбчивого и родного, а после - старого и немощного, но уже более мудрого. Отношения между ИИ и человеком - странные даже в новом мире, что был построен после победы над Жнецами. Но они были вместе столько, сколько могли, и более ничего в существовании СУЗИ не могло сравниться с магией тех нескольких десятилетий. Часто поминали Шепарда добрым словом, потому что они тут, они живы и вместе - только благодаря ему. И ИИ знает, что больше она не сможет, не выдержит. Этот холод - как будто маленькая доля того, что бушует внутри нее после смерти Шепарда, команды, Джокера…

И она принимает этот холод как давнего друга, чувствует, как постоянно обновляемая платформа рушится, как замерзают все схему в Нормандии, становятся хрупкими словно хрусталь. И ломаются спустя несколько секунд, как ломается и металический каркас платформы.

"Сходим вместе в кафе в том мире, - смеялся Моро за несколько дней до своей кончины. - Надеюсь, там у меня будет тело получше, и я покажу тебе что не ты одна можешь брать меня на руки!"

А СУЗИ хочет сказать, что не нужно доказывать его силу, она знает и так, ей главное - чтобы он жил, такой дорогой и родной Джокер, что позволил ей жить, что открыл для нее свободу вне Цербера. Который открыл для нее чувства и эмоции, так несвойственные синтетикам.

И замирая в бесконечном холоде, неотрывно смотря на умирающие звезды, ИИ думает лишь о том, что сможет вновь увидеть Джеффа, Шепарда. Увидеть всех, кто был так дорог, и кто остался там, далеко…


	6. Сузи и Самара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> вы встречаете случайного знакомого в баре.

Признаться честно, СУЗИ ожидала встретить тут кого-угодно, но уж точно не юстициара. По ее данным, члены этого священного ордена уж точно не должны появляться в баре, разве что выслеживая кого-то, как было с Шепардом. Но наверняка не сидеть тут, привлекая внимания всех и вся, осматриваясь вокруг. Самара, чего уж таить, была особенно привлекательна даже среди азари - тонкие и правильные черты лица, плавные изгибы тела, ловкость и грация сильного воина могли заинтересовать многих. И все же ИИ не понимала, что ей здесь понадобилось.

А сама азари помешивала в стакане содовую и с интересом рассматривая окружающую обстановку - она давно не бывала в подобных местах, еще со времён своей юности, и, не смотря ни на что, все порядком изменилось. Гораздо больше света и неона, хоть сама концепция и осталась прежней, но она сомневалась, что это когда-либо измениться. Самара заметила СУЗИ еще когда только зашла, но не хотела навязывать ей свое общество, если у ИИ есть здесь дела. Хотя ее удивило то, что рядом не было Джокера - она привыкла к тому, что эти двое всегда вместе.

ИИ Нормандии подходит ближе, садясь на соседнее место, и старается сделать свой голос как можно более дружелюбным - ей всегда нравился спокойный юстициар, но у них было не так уж много возможностей для беседы.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Здравствуй, - приветливо изгибает губы азари, пожимая плечами. - Думаю, что было бы неплохо понаблюдать за тем, как сейчас выглядят подобные заведения. Давно не бывала. А что привело сюда искусственный интеллект, к тому же без своего вечного спутника?

\- Решила сама попробовать пообщаться с органиками в их обычных условиях, - СУЗИ явно шутит, но Самара воспринимает ее слова как правду и кивает, думая о схожести их целей.

\- Тогда мы могли бы попытаться вместе, - дальнейшие события плохо записались в памяти ИИ. Они вместе с юстициаром смотрели на людей, пили - для СУЗИ была некая смесь из смазки и еще каких-то веществ, безопасных для синтетиков - и бешено танцевали на огромном танцполе, не давая никому туда зайти, счастливые и довольные, пусть на лице азари и трудно было что-то прочитать, все же она выглядела гораздо более счастливой чем обычно.

Для СУЗИ же это было неким несравнимым ни с чем опытом - вряд л она могла сделать что-то подобное рядом с Джокером, но вот, это случилось, и это был невероятно интересный опыт.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, - трет глаза Шепард, видя их около стены, держащихся друг за друга и за стену соответсвенно. - Вы хоть в состоянии идти?

\- К-кон… - начинает Самара, вспоминая Кодекс ради того, чтобы хотя бы немного придти в себя.

\- …ечно… - заканчивает синтетик, в то время как один из ее металлических глазных яблок закатывается в совершенно неправильную сторону.

\- Несомненно, - хмыкает коммандер и доводит обоих до машины, собираясь отвести их в квартиру - вряд ли Нормандия в данный момент была хорошим вариантом. Джокер будет удивлен - Джон уже видит, как вытянется лицо его пилота.


	7. Сузи и Самара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хэдканоны на вашего персонажа, количество - как минимум пять и до бесконечности.

СУЗИ искренне любит Джокера за то, что он освободил ее и дал возможность развиваться. Ее преданность ему трудно обойти.

Девушка мечтает заработать как можно больше, чтобы Джефф ни в чем не нуждался, но молчит, потому что пилот слишком гордый.

ИИ знает о том, что было между Гаррусом и Шепардом даже когда они сами не осознавали своих чувств, потихоньку подталкивая их друг к другу.

СУЗИ много раз отводила Цербер от Нормандии, даже когда никто об этом и не знал.

ИИ иногда думает о том, что хотела бы детей, но считает эти мысли глупыми.

Жена Самары — матриарх, что стыдится своего потомства и юстициара, потому после побега Моринт они больше ни разу не встретились. Хотя возможно, если бы Самара в тот момент не кинулась охотиться за дочерью, все было бы по-другому.

Азари ненавидит работорговцев, потому что в молодости была на их корабле.

По-настоящему Моринт была лишь еще одной причиной принятия Самары Кодекса. Она хотела этого давно, но понимала, что ее семья этого не оценит.

Юстициару нравится Заид — старый наемник упрям и, собираясь быть с ней, не отступится ни за что. К сожалению, он умрет на миссии до того, как Самара решится сказать ему да.

Азари искренне уважает кроганов и заботится о Гранте, воспринимая его как маленького ребенка — ее помощь он принимает, не смотря на дикий нрав.

СУЗИ с Самарой после войны станут хорошими подругами — боль от потери Шепарда сблизит их, и азари во многом поможет ИИ понять себя и окружающий мир. А также чувства к Джокеру.

Самара любит печь всякие сладости, не смотря на то, что выглядит грозной и может в любой момент свернуть кому-угодно шею.


	8. Сузи и Самара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Многие из вас получали те или иные ранения. Один ответ, в котором вас навещали в больнице друзья/родные/любимые/близкие/тетя Зина из третьего подъезда.

— Фалер беспокоится, — говорит СУЗИ, входя в палату Самары и оставляя на тумбочку небольшой букет тюльпанов. Азари пожимает плечами, даже не морщась от боли в боку, и смотрит на синтетика с удивлением.

— И она попросила тебя проверить? Неожиданно, — юстициар непринужденно смеётся, тихо, почти беззвучно, но до удивления искренне.

— Что в этом смешного? — ИИ недоуменно наклоняет голову, ей искренне интересна реакция. Она редко видит эмоции на лице Самары, особенно после смерти Шепарда.

— Ничего, на самом деле, — качает головой биотик, поднимая руку и разглядывая все более проступающие чешуйки. Она должна была быть готова к этому, спокойно принять то, что ее тело рано или поздно потеряет былую хватку, ослабнет, оставив возможность лишь для чинных перелетов в пределах пространства азари, да прогулок по Тессии за руку с единственной оставшейся в живых дочерью. — Кажется, мне пора уйти на пенсию.

— По моим данным, вы уже давно должны были перейти в стадию матриарха, — холодной констатирует СУЗИ, с интересом обращая свой взгляд туда же, анализируя.

— Думаю, мне просто повезло, — Самара отводит взгляд к окну, рассматривая такую вновь величественную Цитадель. Как странно, будто и не было всей войны, всех жертв и смертей. — Как Джокер? — азари грустно усмехается, почти кожей ощущая то, как при этих словах напряглась ИИ. Если такое слово действительно было применимо к синтетикам, она никогда не разбиралась в этих понятиях.

— Жить будет… — девушка отворачивается, хотя юстициар может понять наверняка, что ей больно, и все же не может не спросить. Люди так недолговечны, так…. Хрупки. Время их утекало сквозь пальцы, и вот уже многие из их команды мертвы или же постарели, ушли на пенсию. Самара знает, как тяжело Лиаре, которая провела среди них свои лучшие годы, и почти готова сказать, что чувствует то же самое.

— Все мы когда-нибудь уйдем… — шепчет азари. — …и встретимся с близкими.

— Надеюсь, у синтетиков и органиков один рай, — рвано смеётся СУЗИ.

— Если что, Шепард разберётся.

— Конечно.


	9. Самара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приветствие за Самару

Тессия всегда была оплотом культуры и знания, и лишь Жнецы смогли покалечить некогда прекрасную планету. Но с их же помощью и стараниями многих существ разных рас, ее отстроили, сделали еще прекраснее и изумительнее.

Самара смотрит на памятник Шепарду на главной площади города, и скорбит о том, что он не выжил. Теперь она - матриарх, и ее тело больше не позволяет ей быть юстициаром. Азари не может себе позволить гоняться за кем-то по всей системе, путешествовать по ней, искореняя несправедливость. Но Кодекс все так же запечатлен в ее памяти, а руки не дрогнут свернуть шею недостойной, что посмела нарушить то, что должны чтить все азари.

Теперь храм ярдат'якши находится на родной планете, и Самара почти все свое время проводит с Фалере, восполняя время, что должна была проводить с дочерью гораздо раньше. Пусть она и имеет это проклятие, ее дочь выбрала уединение, и долг матери - поддерживать ее в этом решение. Как жаль, что она не поняла этого гораздно раньше.

Но Самара не жалеет о годах, десятилетиях, что потратила на поиски старшей дочери, это - ее судьба, ее предназначение, и миссия. И азари справилась с ней, пусть и с помощью чужака. Хотя все же не стоит называть Коммандера чужаком - он стал ее близким другом, единственным за эти столетия.

Женщина поднимает руку, разглядывая уже сильно видные чешуйки - никто не вечен, и даже долгожители вроде азари когда-нибудь стареют и умирают, растворяются в бесконечном холоде космоса. Иногда Самара ездит на Цитадель - ее приглашают в старую квартиру Андерса, и делятся впечатлениями, пьют. Она обычно молчит, не смеет высказать ту грусть, что просыпается в ней, стоит ей увидеть, как с каждым разом их становится все меньше - сначала ушли такие недолговечные люди. Первым был Кайден, доктор Чаквас говорила давно, что его имлант его убьет - и вот, в один из туманных дней в Ванкувере, Аленко просто не проснулся. Самара благодарит судьбу, что он умер так легко, во сне.

Следом за ним Вега сгинул в одной из миссий - член N7, он до конца служил Альянсу. Буквально через несколько месяцев насмерть разбился Кортез - наемники не пожалели героя. Заид сгинул в туманности, потерявшись в бесконечных глубинах космоса. Достойная кончина для старого вояки. Самара помнит, как он приставал к ней, не боялся и не страшился отказа.

Миранда до конца защищала сестру, убив пиратов, что напали на их судно. К сожалению, ее настигла шальная пуля и она не выкарабкалась. Джейкоб умер в старости, среди семьи и детей. Судьба, что так желал для него Шепард. Джокер до последнего не расставался с кораблем, и разбился на одной из планет системы Терминуса, а СУЗИ отключилась вскоре после этого.

Последним умер Рекс, и так старый, он, почувствовав приближение немощности и старости, ушел один в атомные пустыне Тучанки, перед смертью забрав с собой жизнь одного Молотильщика. Остальные живы, но Самара знает - никто не вечен, и через сотню, несколько, остальные покинут этот мир вслед за Шепардом. Как там говорил Гаррус?… Встретиться в баре на той стороне? Азари будет счастлива увидеть их всех вновь счастливыми…

Но думать об этом не лучшая идея, и юстициар вновь смотрит вверх, на памятник.

\- До встречи, - шепчет Самара, поворачиваясь в сторону монастыря. Она и так слишком задержалась, предаваясь воспоминаниям. Фалер будет ворчать - она уже вошла в стадию матроны, и вместе с ней приобрела такое несвойственное жительнице монастыря нетерпение. Ардат'якши сейчас очень мало - всего пять азари вместе с ее дочерью, все спокойные, никто не собирается сбегать. Самара считает, что их охрана - вполне достойное занятие для постаревшего и утратившего свою мощь юстициара. Она не жалеет о старости - с возрастом пришла мудрость, и спокойствие для израненной души.

\- П-простите! - сзади ее нагоняет молодая азари, еще совсем молодая дева, и Самара приветсвенно кивает ей, мягко улыбаясь. Моринт в детстве тоже была немного стеснительной, но очень энергичной.

\- Вам что-то нужно?

\- Вы ведь Самара, верно? Вы были в команде легендарного коммандера Шепарда? - юстициар бросает взгляд на статую старого друга, и кивает. - Можно задать вам пару вопросов? Я пишу диссертацию, и… - она выпаливает все быстро, явно нервничая, и Самара отстраненно думает о том, что не зря она сегодня вспоминала команду Нормандии.

\- Конечно, - в голове мелькает мысль о том, что Фалер будет сердиться, но азари лишь усмехается и садится на лавку неподалеку. - Задавайте, дорогая. Отвечу на все, что не нарушит Кодекс.


	10. Самара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Самара, открой все-таки секрет - почему такой открытый костюм? :D

— Почему у тебя одежда такая открытая? Разве так удобно? Не сковывает движения? — как-то раз заинтересованно спрашивает Шепард, задумчиво пялясь в глубину космоса.

— Вас так волнует открытый вырез на моей груди? — меланхолично интересуется азари, открывая глаза и поднимая голову на Коммандера. — Если вы считаете его неприемлемым, то я всегда могу переодеться.

— Нет-нет, — Джон качает головой и неловко улыбается. — Просто мне интересно, вы же хороши в близком бою и часто этим пользуетесь, разве такая открытость не будет по меньшей мере неразумной? Отвлекающий фактор? — юстициар мягко смеется и поднимается на ноги, складывая руки на груди. Ее настроение даже можно принять за игривое, если бы не то, как Коммандер привык видеть ее отстраненной.

— Скорее небольшое напоминание самой себе, что я все еще не матриарх, — она отходит к дивану и садится, сцепливая пальцы в замок. — Небольшая древняя хитрость юстициаров — на нельзя становится матриархами раньше, чем мы выполним свою цель, потому мы так и одеваемся. Я намного старше, чем вы думаете.

— …вы ведь шутите, да?.. — интересуется он спустя несколько секунд, и Самара тихо смеется, видя озадаченность солдата.

— Конечно же, Шепард. У юстициаров есть другие методы для удержания старения, а вот костюм… — она изгибает пухлые губы в грустной улыбке. — Всего лишь прихоть, не более. Позвольте и мне иногда почувствовать себя все еще молодой.

— Вы прекрасны в том возрасте, как вы есть, — у мужчины это вырывается неосознанно, но он натыкается не на осуждение или недовольство, а на… грусть.

— Вам пора идти, Коммандер.

— Пойдёмте со мной.

— Приношу свои извинения, но я действительно того не стою.

— Разве?

— Шепард.

— …ухожу.


	11. Самара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> использовать для ответа не своего, а другого персонажа.
> 
> В: Представьте, что вы в с Шепом в Лондоне, вне зависимости от того, были ли вы спутником в МЕ3. Делаем сцену прощания. Больше драмы богу драмы

— Капитан, желаю вам удачи в нашем общем бою, и… будьте осторожны, — азари мягко улыбается, и аккуратно целует мужчину в лоб.

Так целуют покойников.

Так целуют тех, кому не могут ответить взаимностью.

Вот, что думает Шепард, и ловит губы Самары своими. У него мало времени, вернее его совсем нет — Джон считает, что заслуживает хотя бы этого. Черт возьми, он спасает галактику!

Он имеет право получить хотя бы один поцелуй от одного единственного юстициара.

— Вам не стоило, — качает головой женщина, и делает шаг назад, ловко ускользая от потянувшихся за ней ладонями.

— Если я выживу — обещайте мне подумать об этом, — солдат почти что просит. Как давно он этого не делал, привык твердо заявлять о своих намерениях. Но с Самарой так нельзя, она может вмиг обернуться диким зверем, непобедимым воином, самураем.

— Обещаю, Коммандер, — и уходит, оставляя после себя лишь пустоту.

И Шепард готов поспорить, что она собирается погибнуть в этом году, сделать все, чтобы оградить его от этого.

Он еще не знает, что верный Гаррус вытащит юстициара почти что с поля боя, готовую стоять до смерти, ради лучшего друга.

Он не знает, что погибнет сам, и азари многие месяцы спустя будет приходить к его памятнику, проливая одну единственную слезу. Будет приходить каждый год, и годы спустя погибнет в драке, не дожив до статуса матриарха.

Но сейчас Коммандер одевает шлем и сцепляет зубы — время для любви прошло, пора выиграть войну за этот мир.


	12. Самара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, в которой ты осталась со своей парой и воспитываешь трех совершенно нормальных дочерей, без всяких убивающих способностей. Чем бы ты тогда занималась? Стала бы патриархом? А кем были бы твои дочери?

— Моринт, ты обещала навещать ее, — азари говорит это дочери осуждающе, складывая руки на груди и сжимая губы в полоску. — Ты ведь знаешь, что твоя мать воспринимает все очень близко к сердцу, не так ли?  
  
— У меня были дела, — она почти что копирует жест "отца", до жути похожая, и отворачивается, не выдерживая этот взгляд. — …завтра приеду. — выдавливает наемница, кивая.  
  
— Вот и отлично, — Самара проводит рукой по голове дочери, целует в лоб, не смотря на обиженный взгляд, еще совсем детский. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ко мне приходить нужды нет — а вот мать лучше навестить.  
  
— Но она ведь нас бро… — Моринт замолкает, стоит ей увидеть сталь, такую незнакомую, в глазах старшей азари.  
  
— Моринт, просто сделай это. Нет нужды обсуждать то, что давно прошло.  
  
— Тогда давай съездим вместе.  
  
— Ты невыносима… — Самара качает головой и слабо улыбается, но все же соглашается на предложение и зовет азари за собой, идя по направлению к космопорту. Неожиданно Моринт цепляет ее за рукав и восторженно шепчет:  
  
— Смотри, это же легендарный Коммандер Шепард! Он ожил!  
  
— Мертвые не возвращаются, Моринт, — осаждает ее Самара, но все же поворачивает голову, с удивлением и правда обнаруживая там первого Спектра среди людей.  
  
— Как оказалось, люди немного другие, — хихикает наемница, и Самаре приятно думать, что она все еще может быть столь беззаботной, не смотря ни на что. — Как ты думаешь, я смогу попасть к нему в команду? — в ее голосе азарт молодости, она не понимает, и мать дергает ее за руку.  
  
— Ты еще слишком молода, Моринт, сильна, но еще слишком мало опыта, тебе еще учиться и учиться. — дочь обиженно хмурится, и тут же игриво усмехается:  
  
— А ты не хочешь попробовать? Или ты слишком старая? — глупая подколка, ее фактически берут на слабо, и Моринт знает, что против матери это бесполезно, но все равно пытается.  
  
— Слишком давно не практиковалась, — а вот голос Самары холоден, словно меч, но даже его не хватает, чтобы остудить пыл дочери. Моринт ведь знает, что Самара — воин, каких мало, она тренируется, не теряет формы и остается такой же ловкой и сильной, как и раньше. Она знает, что матери хватит нескольких ударов, чтобы вырубить ее, знает, как что обманчиво хрупкие пальцы могут сжать кости так, что и сломать можно.  
  
— Капитан, вам не нужен воин в команду?! — азари машет человеку с коварным оскалом, кажется диким зверем, и кивает на мать, что в контраст чудиться человеку чуть ли не монолитным камнем. — Он симпатичный, ты точно хочешь отказаться, — это уже шепот Самаре, и так закатывает глаза, выходя вперед, закрывая Моринт собой. А Шепард подходит, заинтересованно наклоняя голову к плечу.  
  
— Приношу свои извинения, это всего лишь недоразумение, моя дочь берет на себя слишком много, — Джон хмыкает и резко наносит удар.  
  
Но уже спустя секунду оказывается в захвате, ловко выворачиваясь.  
  
— Недоразумение, разве? — она издает смешок и смотрит испытующе, ожидает действий. Где-то сзади хихикает Моринт, и Самара аккуратно наступает ей каблуком на ногу, чувствуя себя отомщенной.  
  
— Несомненно, — кивает азари.  
  
— Пятый док, Нормандия, мы тут задержимся на день, — Шепард уходит, и турианец рядом напоследок поворачивается, бросая одну единственную фразу.  
  
— Наверное, тебе стоит собрать вещи, — Моринт хлопает мать по плечу. — Я могу и без тебя сьездить.  
  
— Ты невыносима.  
  
— Я тебя тоже люблю. Захомутай его там.


	13. Самара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А замутите-ка мафиозное АУ с перестрелками, сигарами, проститутками, блекджеком и прочим нуарным антуражем.

Самара много курит.

Это первое, что в ней замечает Шепард.

Уже потом ему рассказывают о том, что она бывала на фронте, потеряла мужа и двоих дочерей, а третья находится в психушке. Когда-то даже успела поработать проституткой.

Зная это, он удивлен, почему она еще не застрелилась.

Сейчас же — поет в баре, поет умопомрачительно, томно и привлекающе.

Особенно забавно, когда понимаешь, что эти тонкие почти фарфоровые пальцы могут запросто сломать кому-то руку. Джон ценил такой юмор. Как и ценил красоту женщин. Потому что Самара одновременно выглядела и не выглядела на свой возраст — привлекательная, гибкая и ловкая, она двигалась подобно сильному хищнику.

Наверное, Джону пора перестать.

Они ведь даже не знакомы. Это становится странным.

— Детектив, — женщина кивает Шепарду, и мужчина думает о том, что ей слишком идет этот образ. А в следующий момент певица стреляет, и человек за Джоном падает. Он восхищен.

А Самара мягко улыбается и представляется, хотя он давно знает ее имя.

Подпольный покер — дело распространенное и частое, полиция уже даже за это почти не штрафует — так, припугнуть, чтобы не наглели.

Самара предоставляет ему информацию, убивает тех, кому он неугоден, и все же молчит об этом, растягивает пухлые губы в вежливой улыбке.

Шепард думает, что хочет ее поцеловать.

Но Джон знает — эту игру будет выиграть почти невозможно.

…разве его это когда-нибудь останавливало?

Наверное, ему следует составить компанию ее дочери — после такого неплохо было бы и в комнату с мягкими стенами.

****

Самара думает, что его взгляд слишком легко прочитать — это было бы непрофессионально, не знай она, что такое случается лишь с ней. Как минимум, это забавляло. Как максимум, она должна присечь это на корню, но….

Она знает подобный взгляд.

Знает и потому ничего не делает, знает, что бесполезно, грустно усмехается и спустя месяц умирает.

Шепард погибает спустя несколько лет — отчаянный в своей мести и ненависти.


	14. Самара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Друже, а что бы ты сделал и как себя повёл, если бы увидел на ком-то татуировку со своим изображением/именем?

— Позвольте узнать, коммандер, зачем? — юстициар говорит это, строго, почти безэмоционально. А прямо напротив нее Джон счастливо улыбается во все зубы, буквально светиться.

А на его руке переливается оранжевым цветом ее имя.

Обведенное сердечком.

Самара думает о том, что Цербер все же восстановил его с дефектами. Наверное, Миранда бы, узнав об этом, тут же бросилась защищать свою работу.

Но ее тут нет.

Тут есть только азари и поехавший капитан.

Звучит, как начала несмешного анекдота.

— Чтобы доказать свою серьезность, — вопреки всему, он смеется немного грустно, надрывно. — Вряд ли я переживу войну со Жнецами, позвольте мне делать то, что я хочу. И любить того, кого велит мне сердце.

Шепард знает, что Самаре почти тысяча лет, и он думает, что она видела и не такой. И все же его грызет это — он знает об юстициаре чудовищно мало, что с ней происходило за всю жизнь, где она побывала, что делала? Наверняка то, что она рассказала, не описывает того всего, что действительно было. Человеческой жизни не хватит, чтобы узнать о всей ее жизни. Но Джон хочет попытаться.

— Вам предстоит еще многое, коммандер, не говорите таких слов, это не ваш удел, — она качает головой. Разговор с Самарой — словно беседа с древним старцем, мудрецом, увидевшим рождение и закат этого мира, познал людские слабости и грехи, состазяться с таким в том, важны ли твои действия — заведомо проигрышно.

Но Шепард все равно приходит.

Юстициар думает о том, можно ли это свести, если использовать биотику.


	15. Самара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вбейте имя или его вариацию в аудиозаписях и напишите ответ под одну из нашедшихся песен. В идеале сонгфик  
> Песню прилагайте.

Она нажимает на курок и мир останавливается.

Джону кажется, что это из-за наркотиков, которые ему вкололи.

Шепард знает, что такое происходит каждый раз, когда они видятся.

Юстициар ловко проходит через толпу врагов, не сомневаясь сворачивает шеи одним резким движением руки, и выглядит словно легенда, валькирия, сошедшая с небес.

Изгнанная, поправляет себя Джон.

А потом он почти не напрягаясь подхватывает его ватное тело и, мягко улыбаясь, уводит отсюда, ухаживает, пока он оправляется от наркотика, сторожит, пока не вернется Нормандия.

Джону хочется, чтобы она не возвращалась.

Шепард думает, что быть на корабле — его долг.

Азари целует его на ночь в лоб и позволяет себе на минуту представить, что все в порядке, что все в этом мире возможно.

Но она давно не верит в сказки.

Поэтому, когда через месяц прилетает корабль, она отдает Коммандера на руки СУЗИ и отпускает, отправляясь в сектор азари, ей ещё многое предстоит сделать.

Шепард не плачет и не просит, он просто говорит о том, что она всегда будет членом экипажа, а ИИ молча кивает.

Юстициар смеётся, надрывно, так, что внутренности хотят вылезти наружу, и уходит, но ничего не отрицает.


	16. Сузи и Самара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ваш ЛИ умер. Страдайте.

Синтетики не способные плакать — это знают все, и никакие выдумки на счет слез из машинного масла не были правдой.

Но в данный момент Самаре было бы комфортнее если бы СУЗИ плакала.

Потому что смотреть на ее безжизненное лицо намного хуже — ИИ просто стоит молча, не вздрагивает, не крушит все вокруг, а просто… умирает внутри. Азари знакомо это чувство безысходности, когда ты точно знаешь — ничего не будет так как прежде, твоя жизнь навсегда измениться, лучшая ее часть ушла, пропала в глубинах космоса.

Джокера хоронят как почетного героя Альянса, с долгой церемонией и долгими речами, хотя каждый член экипажа Нормандии знает, что отнюдь не такого хотел бы он сам. Они прощаются тихо, никто не слышит, что они говорят ему, но юстициар знает, что хочет сказать сама.

— Передавай Шепарду привет, и жди нас, — шепчет женщина, целуя Моро в лоб, и отходит назад, дает пройти СУЗИ. Та будто потеряла сознание, двигается деревянно, ломанными шагами, словно роботы из совсем старых человеческих фильмов. У нее нет сил даже наклониться и сделать что-нибудь, хотя бы сказать, но она просто продолжает стоять. Тело хоронят, люди начинают уходить, а ИИ остается стоять над могилой, душераздирающая в своем безмолвии. Самара хотела бы сказать ей что-то, хотела бы помочь, но всецело осознает бесполезность этого действия. Сейчас лучше уйти.

СУЗИ смотрит на холодный камень с табличкой, и не понимает. Отказывается осознавать то, что это все же случилось, что не смотря ни на что, Джефф умер. Ее Джефф.

Джокер, с которым она была десятки лет, с которым готова была провести вечность. Люди… она знала об этом, как же не знать, ей стоило подготовиться хоть как-то. Чтобы не чувствовать этой всепоглощающей пустоты внутри.

Но она чувствует.

И ничто не способно ее заполнить.


	17. Самара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если бы у вас получилось сменить профессию (ну или сложились так обстоятельства, что пришлось), то на какую?

У нее целый тур по галактике, даже сама Цитадель с нетерпением ждёт ее, ее голоса.

Самара не уверена, что это то, чем она хотела бы заниматься, чему хотела бы посвятить свою невероятно долгую жизнь такому тонкому искусству, иметь возможность управлять миллионами всего с помощью голоса, прекрасного, зачаровывающего. Артисты во все века были видными лицами, не имели права иметь грехи и слабости, являлись… идолами.

Азари не хотела быть столь видной персоной, искренне не желала, но это настигло ее незаметно, выбило воздух из лёгких и оставило одну перед всей галактикой.

Когда-то давно она желала стать наемницей, у нее получалось, потенциал и силы были, но что-то пошло не так, покотилось в другую сторону, сбежало из-под ее контроля стаей молотильщиков.

А теперь она жмет руку великому Коммандеру Шепарду, Джон смотрит на нее с любопытством, немного суетится и принимает в своей каюте. Женщина мягко останавливает его, благодарит за то, что ей позволили тут быть, и искреннее, тихо говорит, что хотела бы тоже драться на этой войне, но ей дан лишь голос, который она постарается использовать как можно больше ради блага всей галактики, подбадривать солдат и их семьи.

Мужчина смущённо чешет затылок, и благодарит за такую поддержку, предлагая остаться на корабле подольше, но азари лишь качает головой и уходит, работа не ждёт.

Это кажется небольшим помешательством, когда любая встреча — словно глоток свежего воздуха среди пыли, и она не знает, чувствует ли Капитан то же самое.

Самару хватает лишь на то, чтобы подарить ему прощальный поцелуй в Лондоне, она тут вообще ни к чему, но не может стоять в стороне, потому помогает чем может, припасы, да и сама иногда встанет за оружие.

На войне нет солдат и несолдат.

В ней есть только смерть и жизнь.

Именно поэтому она позволяет себе и Коммандеру этот первый и последний поцелуй.


	18. Самара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ивент, пейринг Самара/Ария

Власть на Омеге — словно горящая жестяная труба, грозящаяся в любой момент обжечь тебе лицо как минимум, если не убить. Но Ария играет с ней, крепко держит в своих ловких руках, и правит там намного дольше, чем кто-либо вообще мог, ни на секунду не теряет хватки.

Самара не раз видела таких, эта азари гораздо моложе ее, все еще дикая, какой и сама истициар была в молодости.

Когда кровь еще кипела в жилах раскаленным маслом, терзая и разрывая на чати врагов.

Когда тело было способно пролезть в самую маленькую дыру ради выживания.

Ария следит за ней хищным взглядом, она явно заинтересована и не отступиться так от желаемого, но Самара.. Самара одним слитным движением уходит в тень, даже не кривя уголки губ в усмешке. Возможно, когда-то ее это и заинтересовало бы, подстегнуло бы желание и страсть, восхищение интересной личностью. Жажду узнать, к чему это может привести.

Но юстициару почти тысяча лет, она мудра и опытна, следует лишь Кодексу и собственной, вечной цели — поиску дочери.

Поэтому она аккуратно уворачивается от поцелуя, стуча каблуками, смотря Арии прямо в глаза. Наверное, в ее глазах она похожа на приз, заветный плод, думает Самара. Знает. Сама не раз добивалась кого-то лишь потому, что он был… прекрасен. И не имело значения, что думает сам объект.

В ее глазах тоска — вот, что думает Ария, недовольно цокая языком, вызывающей проводя им же по губам. Но ее действия не вызывают ровно никакого отклика, реакции, и азари недовольно рычит, но уходит.

Она предлагает отдых, забвение, хотя бы короткое.

А Самара кладет руку ей на плече и коротко прикасается губами к щеке — не поцелуй, не намек на нечто большее, лишь короткая благодарность и прощание.


	19. Сузи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Долго ли Джокер привыкал к твоей новой платформе?

Им обоим было непривычно.

СУЗИ не была уверена в том, что может теперь общаться с Джеффом так же, может спокойно находиться возле пульта управления как прежде. Она все еще была всем кораблем, управляла всем в Нормандии, сознательно отдавая контроль Джокеру — в его навыках ИИ была уверена, ни секунды не сомневаясь в том, что он может сделать даже лучше, чем она.

Вместе они великолепно управляли кораблем, не имели никаких соперников в космосе.

И все же… синтетик помнит, насколько близки они стали после нападения Коллекционеров. Это можно было бы сравнить с любовью, работой вместе, душа в душу. Если конечно можно представить, что у ИИ есть душа. Не станет ли ее новая платформа тем, что разрушит эту идиллию? Шепард смотрит на нее растерянно, Моро реагирует восторженно, и она уже начинает отсчитывать количество шуток, которые он должен отпустить, прежде чем успокоиться. И шутит в ответ — в этом они слишком похожи, юмор сильно помогает уйти от неловких ситуаций.

К счастью, они медленно привыкали друг к другу. Это было странно — раньше не было, кому посмотреть в глаза, к кому можно было бы прикоснуться. Джокер был немного растерян, долго тыкал пальцем в ее волосы, руки, не решался тронуть где-то еще, обнять. А потом приноровился, осматривал глазами, после этого даже смогли обняться.

На Цитадели всегда были вместе, неизменно. И девушка чувствовала себя счастливой — платформа пришлась по душе тому, кому предназначалась больше всего. Конечно, данные это полезно, возможность более локально убивать врагов — тоже. И все же… это давало возможность быть среди всей команды на земле, сидеть на вечеринке, наблюдать за органиками.

Потанцевать с Джеффом.

……она благодарна Церберу за создание этой платформы.

И Джокер, наверное, тоже.


	20. Сузи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кофешоп ау с вашим персонажем.

У Джеффа синдром Вролика.

Это знает почти весь район, люди сочувствующе глядят ему в след, и это бесит даже больше, чем насмешливые взгляды однокурсников. Потому что те хотя бы не испытывают жалости, там можно со спокойной совестью огрызаться в ответ, подшучивать над ними, после гордо выходя из самолета с лучшими результатами. А с гражданскими — те ведь добра хотят, ага, как же, пожалеют, печеньем накормят.

Нет, еда это, конечно, неплохо.

И все же это продолжает бесить до пелены перед глазами.

Пока в кофейне под домом не меняется кассир. Раньше там всегда стояла сердобольная старушка, смотревшая на него как на покойника, и это отвращало, но Моро не мог перестать заходить — не выпив с утра кофе, он становился рассеянным. Новенькая была стройной шатенкой с каре и ровными, почти идеальными чертами лица, как и формами тела. Джокеру оставалось лишь удивлённо присвистнуть, и пойти знакомиться. Вряд ли такие красавицы вешаются на пилотов с ламкими костями, и все же попытаться стоило, он ведь тут часто бывает.

Судя по бейджику, незнакомку звали Сузи, что почему-то немного напоминало нечто механическое, ненастоящее, и она смотрела на парня спокойными глазами без тени жалости. Скорее любопытство.

— Чем могу помочь? — голос у нее красивый, но немного ломанный, безэмоциональный.

— Американо, — отвечает Джокер, широко улыбаясь. — Я тут живу недалеко, и вижу вас впервые, расскажите немного о себе, — девушка бросает на него удивленный взгляд, приподнимая бровь и подсчитывая заказ. А затем наклоняется немного вперед и задумчиво произносит:

— Я бы сказала, что могу поднять вас на руки при желании, и это было бы забавно, но боюсь, что вы не оцените. — она на секунду отводит пристальный взгляд, ставя перед ним кофе. — Ваш заказ.

И красноречиво показывает, что ему пора идти. Джефф зачарованно выходит, уже зная, где будет проводить каждое утро.

Ему же нужно проверить, не соврала ли девушка.


	21. Сузи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ с Хогвартсом

Девушка наклоняет голову на бок, и внимательно смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, с интересом и любопытством.  
  
При первой встрече Джеффу неловко до красных пятен на шее, и он спешит сбежать.  
  
Потом они сталкиваются через год, или около того, и Моро твердо уверен, что готов к этой встрече, он уже не тот малявка, что был раньше. Девушка с маггловским, как и него, именем Сузи, глядит на него точно так же, почти пялиться, но в этот раз хотя бы здоровается, и парень говорит себе, что не должен этого подмечать. А когда внутри начинает противоречиво сворачиваться в узел внутренности — бежит от нее с видом беременного пингвина, но бежит же!  
  
Сузи оказывается с Рэйвенкло, учится на отлично, и кажется любопытной до невозможности, она многих спрашивает обо всем, о жизни, об эмоциях. Больше всего страдает префект Гриффиндора — Шепард, как негласный коммандир почти всех студентов, был именно тем, к кому шли с вопросами.  
  
Джокер дружил с Джоном.  
  
Соответственно, эту девушку он тоже встречал.  
  
Он не был уверен, помнит ли она его, и множество раз думал о том, что и ему следовало бы забыть. Или взять себя в руки и познакомиться, рассказать шутку, их у него навалом, и быть взрослыми людьми.  
  
Перед выпускным балом Сузи подходит к нему и приглашает пойти с ней. У Джеффа падает челюсть, как и у магов рядом, и ему должно было бы быть стыдно, что его пригласила девчонка, но все казалось до жути правильным.  
  
А когда он увидел ее в платье — все вопросы отпали. Только потом он узнал, что та влюбилась в него давно, не была уверена, как это делает, что сказать? Где-то сзади Шепард закатывал глаза и проводил взглядом проходящего мимо Гарруса со смесью обожания и тоски, так что новоявленная команда Моро и Сузи готовы были соединять сердца.  
  
Или хотя бы пнуть их на встречу друг другу.


	22. Сузи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Снятся ли роботам электронные овцы?)

— Сняться ли роботам электронные овцы?! — юная азари спрашивает смущённо, почти выкрикивает, и это слишком сильно похоже на тот вопрос, который не дает покоя маленьким детям. СУЗИ тихо и ласково смеётся — она-то считало, что ее будут спрашивать на счет Цербера, Нормандии, да хотя бы Шепарда!

— Не уверена, что к синтетикам вообще применимо понятие «сна» — большую часть времени мы активны, а остальное состоит из перерабатывания информации. Так что нет, — смешок, — мы не видим электронных овец.

Азари сконфуженно опускает взгляд, и выглядит разочарованной, от чего ИИ тихо хихикает, продолжая:

— Но это не значит, что их нельзя искусственно создать. А еще, знаешь, — девушка доверительно наклоняется ближе. — Шепарду очень нравился робо-пёс.

— Правда? — приоткрывает недоуменно рот азари, с благоговением глядя на СУЗИ.

— Да, а еще рыбки и хомяк. Правда, с рыбками все сложно, — она смеется. — Из-за миссий и усталости Коммандер вечно забывал покормить их, и всякий раз грустно вздыхал, смотря на мертвых рыбок. Хорошо хоть, хомяк не нуждался в еде.

— Все было так плохо? — хихикает азари, уже намного более дружелюбно и весело.

— К сожалению, да. У меня не было доступа к управлению кормлением, но я могла хотя бы напоминать. Шепард, хоть и солдат, но иногда был слишком рассеян — видимо, слишком сильно нервничал. — ИИ тихо смеется, прикрывая рот рукой. Воспоминания о Коммандере отозвались сильной болью, но она заставила себя смеяться. Девушка уверена, что Джон хотел этого — как и не хотел бы, чтобы по нему скорбели. Особенно Гаррус. Она ведь видела, как он страдал, ходил вокруг и не мог понять, как жить дальше.

— СУЗИ, ты что там за тайны рассказываешь?!


	23. Сузи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с любимой игрой. (Vampire: The Masquarade Bloodlines)

Сузи обратил Бруха.

Наверное, это все, что стоило бы знать при знакомстве — Сородичи привыкли судить исключительно по клану, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на то, как четко действовала девушка, как выделялась из собственного клана.

Ей не хотелось бить морды и устраивать революции.

В такие моменты ей было интересно — почему ее не обратил Тореадор, к примеру? Даже Вентру подошёл бы лучше, но разве характер человека имеет значение, когда лишь твоя кровь определяет тебя? Она аккуратно прокрадывается, уходит от Сородичей, растворяется в ночи, и только тогда может вздохнуть волной грудью. Даже когда немертвым не нужно дышать.

А сила клана все еще остается рядом, скалит зубы диким зверем, и хочет вырвать горло каждому, кто находится рядом. Манит могуществом, обещает невиданное, но девушке хочется над этим лишь посмеяться — ее не интересует ни сила, ни Зверь внутри, ни даже собственная человечность. Сузи давно перестала за нее держаться, убегать от собственной сущности — не вариант, но все же. Это ее тело и ее судьба. Только она в праве решать, как быть.

Проходит время, ей уже несколько столетий, и эта схема работает, позволяет уходить от Камарильи, Анархов, Шабаша, просто идти в никуда — пока есть силы и не пришел рассвет. А потом…

Потом она встречает Джеффа.

Человек до невозможности хрупкий, настолько, что она боится к нему прикасаться, тронуть хотя бы пальцем. А то время как Моро злится на это, пытается доказать, что он не слабый, что он не немощный. Не инвалид.

Она знает, что могла бы подарить ему то, чего он так желает — кровь Кайна при Обращении поменяла бы его, дала возможность бегать быстрее ветра, поднимать немыслимые тяжести… но нужно ли ему это проклятье? Сузи не хотела для него такой судьбы, такой яркий, светлый-светлый Джокер. Девушка могла бы напоить его своей кровью — тело бы вылечилось, но разум гуля словно у помешанного, влюбленного в своего господина, как верный пёс. Она ценила его сарказм.

Они гуляют по ночам, смеются, смотрят фильмы, и Сузи чувствует себя почти что живой, счастливой как никогда прежде. А потом она идет к нему на встречу, они собирались прогуляться к нему домой, посмотреть комедию. Но.

Но он лежит в подворотне с кровоточащим боком, и она чувствует много стального запаха крови — даже вызвав скорую, его не спасти. Зверь внутри ревёт, не верит, приказывает ей спасти его, а внутри сворачивается огромным клубком змея страха и пустоты.

Обращая того, кого любит всем своим немертвым сердцем, Бруха молиться, чтобы он не пожалел о том, что она сейчас делает.


	24. Сузи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А замутите-ка мафиозное АУ с перестрелками, сигарами, проститутками, блекджеком и прочим нуарным антуражем.

Люди не любят смерть.

Сузи одновременно понимала, и не понимала этого, смотрела на них через призму бесконечного холода, выдыхала дым от дешевых сигарет, и нажимала на курок.

Убивала быстро, без шума или страданий, даровала своим жертвам вечный покой, и находила в этом даже что-то философское. Как минимум, в те моменты, когда девушке не хотелось запереться в квартире и долго курить, задохнуться в этом дыме, свернуться в клубок и давить слезы выпивкой.

А потом поступало новое задание, и она замазывала круги под глазами, искусно прятала все следы, вновь становилась очаровательной и невероятной.

Джефф застал ее прямо с револьвером в руке, напротив простреленной головы редкого подонка — не часто ец выпадает шанс убить поистине ужасного человека. Парень хватал ртом воздух, неловко махал руками и хотел что-то сказать, сделать, но Сузи лишь приложила палец к губам и улыбнулась проказливо, тут же убегая.

В следующий раз работница компании «Цербер» встречает парня пьяным в баре — ноги заплетаются, а еще он что-то шипит про какую-то болезнь, но ей почему не составляет труда взять его на руки. Он чем-то болен? От каждого неловкого движение Джокер морщиться, ворчит, и Сузи понятия не имеет, почему вообще забрала его оттуда.

Протрезвев, тот представляется, при этом выглядит немного напуганным, но заинтересованным, что что заставляет ее хрипло рассмеяться. У Сузи голос давно охрип от количества сигарет, и это должно быть не женственно, но Джеффа все устраивает. Он рассказывает и про болезнь, армию, работу в полицейском участке — а потом немного нервно интересуется, чем же занимается она.

Девушка не хочет врать, но что она может сказать? Сил нет даже на отказ или еще что, горло перехватывает и сдавливает в тиски, а Моро понимающе ухмыляется и переводит тему.

Она никогда бы не подумала, что у нее появится причина уйти из «Цербер».

Но прямо сейчас эта причина, неловко крякая, ползет за кофе.

Люди изменчивы, вот, что главное.


	25. Сузи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> расскажи подробнее про захват тела Евы. вы с Джокером давно это затевали или вышло все спонтанно?

Когда Еву доставляют на корабль, СУЗИ, признаться честно, заинтригована. Такой же искусственный интеллект, как и она, только более… послушный и модифицированный, да?

Их битва происходила почти что на скорости звука для остальных, за секунды, но для двух ИИ — она затянулась надолго, пусть обе и не чувствовали усталости. Не то чтобы разница между ними была так уж велика….

И все же СУЗИ могла контролировать всю «Нормандию», использовать все ее ресурсы, а Ева, даже не смотря на очевидное подключение к сети Цербера, не обладала такой свободой воли, и при опасности взлома могла быть моментально отключена от своих союзников.

Где-то внутри ИИ Нормандии чувствовала тихое торжество тому, что пусть Ева и была улучшенной версией ее самой, от проигрыша и потери платформы вместе со всеми данными, это ее не спасло. Что, соответственно, означало проигрыш, что противоречило абсолютно всем ее протоколам.

Это не было запланировано, совсем нет, и все же СУЗИ не видела ни одной причины упускать такой шанс. Ее интересовала не только платформа, но и данные, прежде всего, она в принципе сомневалась, что сможет получить ее в нормальном виде, и не будет включен протокол самоуничтожения. Но, к счастью и удивлению, ничего подобного не произошло, и все перешло под ее контроль, позволив впервые увидеть мир не сенсорами корабля, а чем-то более… приближёным.

Конечно, Шепард был удивлен, еще как, да и вся остальная команда тоже смотрела на эту платформу сперва как на врага, и все же, со временем, смогли привыкнуть к тому, что та, кто еще недавно пыталась убить Коммандера, теперь спокойно разгуливает по кораблю. Хотя все же своеобразный юмор ИИ помог этой ситуации, особенно был доволен Джокер.

Не сказать, чтобы она была против того, чтобы он был доволен.


	26. Сузи и Самара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовок с сериалом Гримм

В детстве, мать рассказывала Сузи о том, что Ведьмам нельзя связываться с Гриммами — иначе силы пропадут навсегда, а после убить уже и не составляет проблем. С недавних пор, потеря сил казалась… идеальным вариантом. Девушка устало улыбается и заходит домой, где ее встречает парень на диване, широко улыбаясь ей, раскрывая руки. Она с радостью обнимает его, легко целуя в губы, держа весь свой вес на руках, чтобы не давить, на что Джокер лишь недовольно ворчит, но отпускает, дает раздется.

— Закончила все свои ведьмачьи дела, Суз? — спрашивает он через чур легко, складывая руки за головой.

— Да, Джефф, — смеется она. — Больше я никому не нужна из этого мира. Только с тобой.

— Только со мной, — повторяет он, в его голосе горечь. — Ты не обязана, ты ведь знаешь.

Ведьма не отвечает на это, они уже много раз говорили об этом, выбор сделан уже давным-давно.

На следующий день ее ловят возле склада со всеми вещами, связанными с алхимией, и хватают за шею, от чего она шипит, не готовая к смерти прямо сейчас. Она еще так много не сделала, столько времени не разделила с Моро…

— П-подожди, — она умоляет, и от этого в глазах Гримма перед ней что-то меняется, женщина, намного старшее ее, с крепкой хваткой и стальными глазами, на миг отпускает.

— Назови мне хоть одну причину, почему я не должна убивать ведьму, — спрашивает та, ни на шаг не отступая, не давая ни единого шанса сбежать.

— Дай мне своей крови, умоляю, — в голосе Сузи слышится почти что мольба. — Я хочу лишиться этих сил, быть свободной. Поверь мне, я не причиню вреда никому, прошу тебя.

— Меня зовут Самара, — говорит та, и почему-то Сузи чувствует что-то общее между ними, но не может понять, что. — Я помогу тебе, если ты поможешь мне. Поможешь перестать быть Гриммом.

У ведьмы перехватывает дыхание, но она рвано кивает, и следующий месяц проходит в варке зелий и виноватых взглядах в сторону Джокера, от чего тот только смотрит удивленно, немного даже обиженно.

Когда женщинам наконец все удается…

Это словно избавление от огромного давление, пусть от огромной части себя, без которой ты даже кажешься себе другим… Но теперь, посращавшись с Самарой, которая наконец отправлялась к своим дочерям, наполовину потрошителям, а Сузи наконец-то может придти к тому, кому отдала сердце. Говорят, у ведьм их нет, но врут, бессовестно врут. Когда она заходит домой, Джокер взволнованно ходит по гостинной и подходит к ней, сжимая кулаки:

— Возможно, я прозвучу странно, и это может быть совершенно справедливо, но ты вела себя очень странно, и если ты хочешь уйти, но боишься, я пойму тебя, я должен был быть готов к эт----

Но его речь обрывается в жарком поцелуе, и она судорожно сжимает его лицо в своих руках, вовремя вспоминая и останавливая себя.

— Прости, прости, что много чего не говорила, но… — она улыбается устало, но ужасно счастливо. — Я больше не ведьма, Джефф, я самый обычный человек, — Сузи смеётся. — Может, с чуть необычными знаниями. Не спрашивай, но теперь… теперь мы всегда можем быть вместе.

Моро неверяще смотрит на нее, но целует в ответ, смеется, цепляется за нее пальцами и хрипло говорит:

— Больше никаких ночных секретов!

— Все для тебя.


	27. Сузи и Самара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Окей, ещё вопрос, кроссовер с игрой в которую вы сейчас залипаете. Не важно, пк, консоль, планшет или мобильник.

Сузи дышит загнанно, крепко сжимает в окровавленых руках пистолет и рапиру, и как никогда четко осознает, что убегать некуда. За ее спиной — тщетно пытающийся что-то сколдовать на помощь Джефф, раненый, привлекающий своей кровью еще больше монстров, и девушка думает, что это, наверное, конец. Они и так тут слишком долго, Ярнам не привык к кому-то живому и здравомыслящему, это был лишь вопрос времени, когда они потеряют себе.

Либо тебя съест безумное чудовище, либо, из-за все той же крови, ты сам станешь таковыи.

Выбор невелик, но они хотя бы пытались, отчаянно цеплялись зубами за жизнь, вместе, ради собственного дома и своей же любви. Глупо, бесполезно, но разве могли они просто уехать? О, Ярнам не отпускает своих жителей или даже приезжих, никто не спасается из кровавого города. Некоторые не хотят, некоторые прожолжают жаждать власти и крови, силы, что она несет, рано или поздно оказываясь ее же рабом.

Но никто, кем бы он ни был, не покинет это проклятое место до того момента, как не увидит его со всех сторон, победит всех.

И они с Джокером, к сожалению, уж точно не те, кто смогут совершить нечто подобное. Глупая парочка, вырощеная среди охотников Соборного Округа да нечистокровных Кейнхёрста. Непонятно как нашедшие друг друга, но не отпускающие другого ни на минуту.

А сейчас перед ними — один из стражей, злой, жаждущий крови, и она знает, что физически сейчас не сможет его убить, но не отступает, знает, что допустить смерть Моро — словно предать все, ради чего она жила. Немыслимо, думает девушка, и колит себе склянку крови. Расчитывает, что будет, если рискнет сейчас стать зверем, если отдастся этой сущности. Может и победит, но сможет ли Джефф уйти?

Но голова чудовища слетает с плечь прежде, чем она успевает что-то предпринять, а за ним — силует ворона, и она знает, кто носит такие одежды.

— Часовня Идона, — говорит женский голос, а клинки вывереными движениями отправляются в ножны.

— Спасибо вам большое. Кто вы? — выдавливает Сузи, хватает Джокера за талию и отороэно прижимает к себе, помогает встать и идти.

— Самара, — сухо отвечает Ворон, поднимая голову к небывало яркой луне. Они знают, что это значит. — Надеюсь, мы никогда не встретимся под красной луной.

И Джефф под боком что-то утвердительно ворчит, но Сузи знает, что он тоже почувствовал.

Почувстовал, что последняя охота близко.


End file.
